


Happy Valentine’s Day?

by hime_complex



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Consent, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Valentine's Day, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hime_complex/pseuds/hime_complex
Summary: "Good morning, Viktor..." He mumbled sleepily with a smile. I couldn't help but grin back."Yuri, do you know what day it is?""Um... Tuesday..?""Well yes, but that's not what I meant." I leaned down and kissed him softly."Happy Valentine's Day, my love."





	Happy Valentine’s Day?

**Author's Note:**

> so this fic is super fucking old and im not even in the fandom anymore but i figured why not upload it?? also, “---“ means a change in perspective. it switches between viktor and yuuri, in first person.

"Yuri...." I whispered softly, stroking his hair. He was so beautiful when he slept like this, but he had to wake up at some point.

"Yuri, my love..." He stirred slightly and his eyes opened. He yawned and stretched, his body pressing against mine. I inhaled sharply.  
   
"Good morning, Viktor..." He mumbled sleepily with a smile. I couldn't help but grin back.

"Yuri, do you know what day it is?"

"Um... Tuesday..?"

"Well yes, but that's not what I meant." I leaned down and kissed him softly.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love."

Yuri's eyes widened all of a sudden. He muttered something unintelligible in Japanese. It sounded like a curse from the way he said it.

\---

"I'm so sorry, Viktor!" I stuttered, my face turning red. "Oh, god, I totally forgot! I'm so sorry, ah.... I'm such an awful boyfriend, I can't believe--"

He interrupted my ramblings with a small kiss. I closed my eyes and took a breath, then opened them once more. He found my hand and squeezed it, and I looked up at him, frowning.

"Yuri, there's no need to be upset. I know it's not something celebrated in your culture, why would you remember?"

"W-well..."

"Shh, my love..." he put a finger to my lips and I blushed. "Today I want to make /you/ feel good." I blushed more. "I love you so much, please never say you're a bad boyfriend. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I love you with all of my heart."

Viktor had never been good with words, but this made my heart flutter and my blush deepen. Before I even thought about it, I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him close, inhaling his scent and resting my head on his bare chest. Without thinking about it, I turned my head and kissed whatever spot was closest to my lips.

\---

I blushed slightly as I felt Yuri's lips press against my chest. "Y-Yuri..?"

"Hm?"

I tilted his chin up and planted another kiss on his lips. He kissed back more passionately than I'd expected. I pulled him closer by the waist and felt his fingers tangle in my hair.

It felt so good, I couldn't help it. He pulled my hair subconsciously and I let out a low groan.

He pulled away immediately, face bright red. I blushed too.

"S-sorry..!"

"Yuri, relax! That was a good noise. I liked it."

He bit his lip. I couldn't tell if it was intentional or not.

"Like... this?"

Yuri leaned back down and kissed the underside of my jaw softly while running his hands through my hair, tugging gently on the silver strands. My eyes fluttered closed and I hummed in approval.

"Mmm... Yes..."

\---

I blushed bright red. That was a pretty bold move for me, and his response was...

Wow. Really sexual.

I felt my heart pumping fast and my anxiety spiking. But I pushed it aside. I kissed down his neck softly, and I felt his hands tighten into fists in the folds of the back of my shirt.

Well, his shirt. That I was wearing.

I accidentally scraped my teeth against his skin, not paying attention. He moaned and then ground against me.

Oh.

Before I knew it, his hands were on my cheeks, pulling my face back up. He kissed me hard, pushing his body against mine and flipping us so I was under instead of against him. He kissed me hungrily and messily, shoving his tongue in my mouth.

I let out a surprised noise and kissed back somewhat meekly. He was so experienced, I had no clue what I was doing. Yeah, we'd made out before, but I still was nervous.

I sucked on his tongue softly and he moaned into my mouth. I finally gained the courage to break away once more, tilting my head to suck lightly on his neck in the same spot that had elicited that reaction earlier.

\---

"Yuri..." I groaned. I bit my lip and ground my hips against his.

"Yuri, please..." I couldn't take his teasing. I don't think he even realized how badly aroused I was.

He broke away and looked up at me through thick eyelashes.

"Viktor..." He trailed off nervously. "How... How far do you want this to go?"

I paused.

"All the way," I breathed, my eyes half lidded.

His eyes widened at my bluntness. I felt a sudden pang of affection and leaned down to place a sweet kiss on his lips.

He kissed back timidly and I pulled away after only a brief moment.

"If that's okay with you."

He was silent for a moment, before I kissed him again.

\---

"Viktor..." I paused, unsure if I'd be able to say it. "I... I'm a virgin..."

"O-oh... Then never mind."

He rolled off of me and lay next to me, squeezing my hand and kissing me on the cheek.

"I don't want you to do anything you'll regret. I never meant to make you uncomfortable, my love. Please accept my apologies."

"Viktor, it's not that--"

"Hm?"

"I just... I want to, but... I don't..."

He gave my hand another reassuring squeeze.

"I don't know how." I said finally. "Like I know how technically, but... Ah, that's not what I meant. I'm just not..."

Viktor waited patiently for me to collect my thoughts.

"I don't want to disappoint you."

"Yuri, you could never disappoint me!"

"What if I'm awful and you don't want to be with me anymore?"

"Yuri..."

"What if I'm not good enough for you? What if I'm not attractive enough?"

"Yuri."

"What if--"

"Yuri!"

I stopped rambling for a moment.

"You will always be enough for me. And don't worry. Judging by that kissing you were doing, you'll be just fine in bed."

He winked at me and I felt my face grow red.

\---

"O-okay..."

"Wait, Yuri. I didn't mean to pressure you. You can say no, I'll love and respect you no matter what."

"No."

I squeezed his hand once more. "Good. Take your time--"

"I'm ready."

"Oh."

I was taken aback by his response. I would never have expected this from my innocent little Yuri. I rolled back onto him, not bothering to hide my grin.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I kissed him again, harder this time, and he reacted accordingly. I felt him tug at my hair and trail his hands down my sides. I shivered slightly and let out a shaky moan in anticipation.

I broke away, fingering the hem of his shirt. I didn't need to ask out loud. He nodded, and I slipped it over his head and tossed it aside.

His face turned red, and I couldn't help but smile. I kissed him once more.

"You're so cute when you blush like that."

He covered his face in embarrassment. "Viktor..."

I pulled his hands off to the side and peppered his cheeks with small kisses. He laughed, and so did I. It was beautiful.

\---

Viktor then moved to look at me, and I suddenly felt self-conscious over my stretch marks. I wasn't nearly as muscled as Viktor was. I was fit, but it just didn't show on my body type. I sighed and looked away, attempting to cover my stomach with my hands.

He saw this, and once again removed them.

"Don't be shy, my love. You are so beautiful..."

He stroked my cheek tenderly and I blushed. Then he kissed me again, and I kissed back with a little more confidence this time. He pressed his chest against mine, and I felt my face heat up at the intimate contact. He reached down, and I felt his fingers at the waistband of my boxers.

I broke away, kissing the side of his neck.

He hummed in approval. "May I?"

It took a few moments, but I finally worked up the courage to answer

"Yes..." I whispered.

\---

I slowly slipped his boxers off, and he kicked them away. My hands slid down his hips to his thighs. God, this boy made me crazy. I bit my lip, but I didn't look down yet.

Yuri's face burned in embarrassment, and he was averting his eyes yet again.

I took his chin and tilted it up so he could meet my gaze.

"I'm shy..." He whispered, his eyes glancing away from mine again.

"Please, Yuri... Don't be. You have nothing to be shy about."

I kissed his lips once more, then his neck, collarbone and chest.

I paused and reached back to slide my own boxers off. I tossed them aside and ground against him gently, moaning at the friction of his erection against mine.

He bit his lip and his blush intensified. I smiled and then sat up, shamelessly looking his body up and down. He was gorgeous.

\---

My face burned with shame. "Viktor..."

"Yuri..." He murmured, tracing a hand down my chest to my hip. "You are absolutely stunning..."

"I'm embarrassed..."

"Don't be embarrassed, my love..."

I sighed. "I can't help it..."

He leaned back down and kissed my cheek softly, and then my neck.

"How can I help?"

"I don't know..." I said helplessly, feeling frustrated with myself and my anxiety.

"I'm not good with words... But I can show you... Just how much I love you."

He grabbed my wrist suddenly yet gently, and placed a soft kiss in the palm of my hand. He then moved on to my forearm, all the way to my chest and shoulder. He then did the same for the other arm. I blushed all the while and just watched him, trying to figure out how I got such a wonderful person to fall in love with me.

\---

I kissed my way back to his chest, pausing to suck gently in a few spots.

"Mmh..." Yuri bit his lip to stifle a noise.

"Please, let me hear you..." I whispered against his skin, sucking until I left a mark. He didn't seem to notice or care.

I moved down his stomach, making sure to kiss every stretch mark so he knew I still found him attractive. However, he shied away with a small whine of protest.

"I hate those..." He mused sadly.

"Why..? I think they're adorable."

He sighed softly.

"It's like lightning on your skin..." I fingered them gently, then leaned down and kissed his stomach once more.

"I think you're beautiful, Yuri. I think they're beautiful."

I leaned up and kissed his lips softly. He kissed me back, slow and chaste, then released me with a small smile and pink cheeks.

I felt my heart flutter at the sight. God, I loved him. So, so much.

\---

Viktor kissed me again, a hand trailing back up my side all the way to my hair, where he pulled on it the same way I had earlier.

"Ah..." I exhaled sharply, and he chuckled, kissing down my neck and torso once more. He smirked once he got all the way down, and settled between my legs. I felt my face heat up at the position.

He grinned up at me. I bit my lip and averted my eyes. I leaned back, propping myself up with pillows. He was just teasing me now. We both knew what he was planning on doing.

"Yuri..."

"W-what--"

"Look at me..."

My blush deepened as I made eye contact with him. His ice blue eyes never left my own as he lowered his face and put his mouth on my cock.

My eyes widened in surprise and I fell back onto the pillows, squeezing my eyes shut.

He laughed a bit once again, his voice muffled. He opened his mouth wider and took me all the way in.

Holy shit.

I clasped a hand over my mouth and tightened the other into a fist in the bedsheets, attempting to stifle the noise I wanted to make.

I felt his throat contract around me as he swallowed. I moaned into my hand.

He just felt so good. I couldn't help it.

\---

"Yuri... Let me hear you..."

Yuri reluctantly removed his hand from his mouth. Satisfied, I went back to deepthroating him. He groaned and grabbed fistfuls of the bedsheets with each stroke. I took him to the hilt again, swallowing around him, and then bobbed up and down in shorter, faster movements.

He cried out again. "V-Viktor..! My god!"

I released him with a wet popping noise. "You like that?"

"Y-yes... God, yes..." he groaned, biting his lip. I absolutely loved this side of him. Watching him writhe with need beneath me was possibly the most arousing thing I'd ever seen.

"Yuri... Put your hands in my hair..."

He obeyed, breathing hard. "Viktor, please..."

"Please what?" I smirked.

"Please, more..." His expression showed it all. Pain and discomfort.

But his eyes only showed longing.

"Viktor..." Pools of a deep chocolate brown pleaded with me to relieve him.

I only grinned. "Beg for it~"

\---

I was too turned on to care. I threw my dignity away and begged.

"Viktor, please!"

"What do you want me to do, Yuri?"

"Fuck me, please--"

"Ooh, Yuri, I don't think I've ever heard you curse before!"

"Yes you have, now just please!" I bucked my hips up in vain to try to get some friction, squeezing my eyes shut and attempting to push his head down by his hair.

Viktor finally complied. He licked me from base to tip, then began to stroke me with his hand as he sucked on the head.

I moaned without abandon, not caring at all anymore who heard or how needy I sounded.

"Ah! Viktor! O-oh my god--"

I finally came hard, yelling unintelligibly.

"Viktor..! Nnh... Ah! Oh, fuck!"

I moaned once more softly, breathing hard as I came down from my orgasm. I opened my eyes slowly to see Viktor smirking at me, cum in his mouth and on his face. I blushed bright red.

\---

"You seem to be enjoying yourself~" I teased.

Yuri only covered his face.

"Yuri~" I sang. "Look at me."

He pouted and removed his hands, still blushing.

I bit my lip and looked up at him through my eyelashes, then slowly licked the cum off my lips and swallowed it. As for the cum on my face, I spread it around with my fingers and then licked them off one by one, never breaking eye contact with him.

The look on Yuri's face was priceless.

I climbed back onto him, pushing his hair from his face.

"Ready for round two?"

\---

I bit my lip and nodded.

Viktor leaned down and kissed me hard, grinding his hips against mine. I moaned into his mouth, and he slipped his tongue into mine. I could taste myself on his lips, but I didn't care. I wanted more.

I wrapped my legs around his waist. I don't really know why, it just felt right. I groaned into his ear at the friction as he kissed my neck, leaving small love bites behind.

I broke away, panting.

"Viktor, wait--"

"Hm?"

"Before you... Fuck me..." I blushed.

Viktor nodded, waiting for me to go on.

"C-can I try... What you just did?" My face reddened more.

Viktor smirked. "You want to suck my dick."

"W-well..! I just want to make you feel good too!"

"So... You want to suck my dick."

"Viktor!"

"Relax, Yuri! I'm just teasing."

\---

I leaned down and kissed him softly so he'd know I meant it. I then wrapped my arms around him and flipped us over so he was on top. He looked down at me, shy but determined. I smiled up at him.

"M-may I?" He asked timidly. I felt another flutter in my chest and I quickly kissed him again. "Of course, Yuri."

He shyly began by kissing down my neck. I tangled my hands in his hair and hummed softly.

He seemed to be gaining a bit more confidence. He sucked on my neck in places and I inhaled sharply when he hit a sensitive spot. He latched on there and sucked hard, biting into my skin. I arched my back into him and groaned.

He finally separated himself, a triumphant look on his face. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You're too cute." I told him.

He blushed, but thanked me softly. I smiled at him and he lowered his face back down and left soft butterfly kisses across my chest.

He paused for a moment, then took one of my nipples into his mouth. I gasped at the unexpected sensation. He began to suck softly, swirling his tongue around it. I moaned, and he switched sides, doing the same thing again.

"Y-Yuri..." I groaned. "I thought you said you've never done this before..."

He looked up at me, confused. "I haven't..."

I laid my head back down and groaned again. What did I ever do to deserve this boy?

\---

I kissed down Viktor's toned stomach until I was between his legs, similar to how he had been just minutes ago. He was big. Like, really big. Like, how-the-hell-is-that-going-to-fit-inside-of-me big.

I bit my lip and looked up at him. He was watching me carefully.

I took a breath and lowered my mouth onto him. He groaned low in his throat, and I tried to imitate what he had done. I brought my head down as far as I could and took him almost all the way in, but I gagged and coughed and released him.

To my horror, he laughed a bit. "I don't have a gag reflex. But don't worry about deepthroating, you can do more with your tongue."

I blushed, embarrassed. "A-am I bad..?"

"Of course not, Yuri. Just... Please... Keep going."

I complied, lowering my head once more and bobbing up and down, careful not to take him in too far. He tugged on my hair, moaning softly.

Thinking back to what he said, I decided to test it out. I swirled my tongue around the head of his cock, and he moaned louder.

I then licked the underside of it all the way from base to tip. He shuddered and moaned again, pulling my hair.

I continued to go slow, sucking on the head and then licking the sides.

\---

"Nnh... Yuri..." I moaned. He was definitely sloppy and inexperienced, but it still felt amazing.

He began to stroke the base as he sucked on the tip.

"A-ahh..." I couldn't help it. I thrusted up into his hand slightly, and felt my cock hit the back of his throat.

He gagged slightly and I moaned out an apology.

He didn't seemed bothered, and continued doing what he was doing. This was moving agonizingly slow. He was making me crazy. Did he realize how much of a tease he was? I began to subconsciously control his movements more, yanking his hair less gently than earlier. I pulled his head up and down in longer strokes.

"Ah, fuck... Yuri, you feel so good... Oh--"

I moaned out random words with every movement, my speech blurring into a mess of mostly Russian. I began to thrust up to meet his face. I'm pretty sure I was choking him, but I couldn't think straight enough to do anything about it. I pushed his head all the way down and then began a series of short, quick thrusts.

"Mmh, ah! Y-Yuri..! Ah, fuck! Ohh..."

I moaned loudly, completely losing control. I yelled Russian curse words and Yuri's name as I came in his mouth.

\---

I coughed and spit out whatever cum hadn't already slid down my throat.

"S-sorry..." Viktor muttered, embarrassed. "I get out of control sometimes..."

I coughed once more. "I-it's okay! I want to please you."

"Yuri, I know you do, but I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm really okay, Viktor. I promise."

Yeah, I had definitely choked and yeah, it had been uncomfortable, but at the same time it had been really arousing. Not that I'd ever tell Viktor I was turned on by being facefucked. I was definitely going to keep that one to myself.

I crawled back up and kissed him softly, smiling into it.

"Was I good?"

"Mmm, yes..." He closed his eyes and breathed for a moment.

I leaned down and kissed him softly.

"I love you..." I whispered against his lips.

\---

My heart fluttered yet again.

"I love you too, Yuri..."

I kissed back more passionately, to make sure he knew I meant it, as my hands trailed down his back to rest on his hips. I pushed my chest up to press against his, and I felt him inhale sharply. I took that opportunity to thrust my tongue into his mouth, exploring it more carefully this time. He sucked on my tongue once more and I moaned into his mouth.

I felt myself grow hard again.

Fuck.

I ground my hips against his, pulling him down to meet me. He mewled softly, clutching at my back. I rolled us over, back to our earlier positions. I broke away from his lips and kissed down his neck, leaving little love bites where they'd be in plain sight tomorrow.

He moaned softly, and I ground against him again.

He moaned louder, and his hips bucked up.

Fuck.

\---

"Viktor..." I whined.

"Yes, my love?"

"Please, I want you now..."

I smirked. "How badly?"

I blushed, and slid my hands down to grip his hips. I then ground against him once more, letting out a breathy moan.

I bit my lip.

He chuckled at me, and leaned down to kiss me again.

I kissed back hard, needy and rough. Our tongues tangled and I moaned into his mouth, pressing my body to his.

I broke away again.

"Viktor, please..."

He smirked, and sat up between my legs.

I looked up at him, confused.

"Do you have lube?"

"What?"

He chuckled at me. "Sweet, innocent Yuri. You're going to have to suck my fingers then."

"W-what..?!"

"You know, the same thing you did down there."

"O-oh... Okay..."

He put his fingers to my lips. I hesitated for a moment, then took them into my mouth, sucking softly.

\---

I couldn't help it. I groaned, low in my throat. Yuri looked alarmed. I laughed a little.

"Keep going, my love."

He continued to suck on them, first all at once and then individually, working his tongue between each finger. He looked up at me through his eyelashes, his face bright red. I bit my lip and withdrew my hand.

He cocked his head in confusion.

"You're such a tease, Yuri, you know that~?"

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to..."

I laughed gently.

"It's not bad, I'm just impatient."

I leaned down and kissed him once more, squeezing his hand with my free one.

"You ready?"

\---

I nodded quickly, biting my lip.

Viktor carefully brought his hand down and pushed a finger into me.

I grimaced in pain, unable to stifle a noise.

"Ow..."

Viktor leaned down and kissed me gently, not moving his finger.

"Hush, my love. Relax your muscles."

I tried to, and winced again.

"Isn't this supposed to feel good?"

"It will, just relax, Yuri."

Viktor chuckled slightly. I squirmed a bit more in discomfort before exhaling, closing my eyes and nodding.

He began to move slowly, just the one finger. I felt a small burning sensation in my abdomen.

"V-Viktor..."

"Yes, my love?"

\---

"I'm ready for more..."

I smirked, and pushed a second finger in.

His face twisted in pain once again and I leaned down to kiss his neck softly.

I waited for him to nod again, which he did after taking a deep breath.

I began to move my fingers, scissoring him open. He bit his lip and whined softly. It almost sounded like a pleasure noise, but his face was still screwed up in discomfort.

I kissed down his neck, soft butterfly kisses, trying my best to be gentle. He whined and shifted once more, then nodded again.

I slipped in a third finger, which he received more easily this time.

"Ah--" His face scrunched up and he squeezed the bedsheets.

I kissed him once more. "I'm sorry, love, I know this hurts..." I whispered against his lips. He only groaned in response. In pain or pleasure, I didn't know.

I began to move, and his hands moved to clutch my back, his breathing labored. I could feel him relaxing more. His head turned to the side and he moaned softly.

\---

"V-Viktor... Please, now..."

I bit my lip, trying to suppress any more moans. Viktor was right. It had started to feel good. Like, really good. Like, holy-shit-get-inside-me-now good.

"Viktor..." I whined, tilting my hips to try to get his fingers in deeper.

"Ahh... Please..."

Viktor finally withdrew his fingers and I whimpered weakly.

He gripped my hips and positioned himself at my entrance, then slowly sank down into me.

I gasped in pain, digging my nails into his back. He stopped immediately.

"I'm sorry, my love..." He leaned down and kissed me tenderly. I kissed back hard, panting and out of breath.

\---

I stopped about halfway in. It took all of my strength to restrain myself. I groaned against his lips. He felt so good...

Finally, he nodded and I slid the rest of the way in, moaning low in my throat.

"Yuri... Ah~..."

He was breathing hard, but I kissed him anyway. I shifted my hips slightly to get a better angle, and he moaned, clawing at my back again.

I barely felt the pain though, I was so wrapped up in the sensation of him.

I lay there, unmoving, just feeling him for a moment.

Suddenly, he wrapped his legs around my waist and pushed his hips up, moaning my name.

I gasped and thrusted instinctually, slamming into him hard. He cried out again, in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

I managed to breathe out an apology, then began to move in and out in long, slow strokes. I kissed his neck, groaning against his skin as I kept up the excruciating pace.

Each breath of his came out like a quiet moan, and his head was thrown back in ecstasy.

"Ah... Viktor... Oh, yes..."

He moaned into my ear, and I quickened my pace.

He began to moan in time with the wet slapping sounds of my thrusts, and I bit his neck to keep quiet.

I left a large hickey behind, moving to the other side to do the same thing. His cries increased in volume, and his eyes were squeezed shut.

"More! Viktor, please! Oh!"

Yuri was very vocal in bed, but I didn't mind it one bit. All it did was turn me on more.

\---

Slap. "Ah!" Slap. "Ah!" Slap. "Ah!" Slap.

"Oh, fuck!"

I moaned loudly, tilting my hips up to meet each powerful thrust.

"Shit, Viktor!"

I didn't usually curse, but I couldn't help it. I moaned with every breath, begging Viktor to fuck me harder and faster.

He was groaning into my ear, his noises muffled by my skin as he kissed my neck.

"Ah, Yuri... Mmm..." He half-whispered, half-moaned, his breath labored.

"Viktor..." I whined. "Please, I'm so close..."

I dug my nails into his back, to the point where it probably drew blood. But he didn't seem to notice. He just kept pounding into me, murmuring dirty things in my ear.

"Ah, fuck, Yuri... You feel so good... Mmm, yes..."

I could only moan in response, my cries turning into loud yells as I felt him hit my sweet spot over and over again.

\---

"Ah! Ah! Viktor, fuck! A-ah!"

Yuri let out girly moans with each thrust. I moaned lowly in his ear, biting his neck to stifle the noise. This was almost too much for me to handle. I forced myself to separate from his neck, and lifted my head to look down at him.

His hair was messy, his face was red, and his chest and neck were covered in hickeys and bruises. I thought he looked downright perfect.

I began to moan more freely, without his skin to muffle my cries. I felt myself slipping back into a mix of Russian and gibberish, but I couldn't think straight enough to correct it.

"Viktor! I'm so close, ah, please! F-fuck!" Yuri yelled, his head thrown back and his eyes closed.

He finally came hard. I felt him tighten around me as cum splattered onto my chest.

"Oh, ahh! V-Viktor!" He screamed my name, his throat raw from all of the noise he'd been making.

I rode him through his orgasm, and he whimpered softly as he came down from it.

Finally, I slammed into him one last time, calling out his name among a random slew of curse words.

"Yuri~! Ah, fuck!"

I came inside of him, breathing hard.

\---

"Holy shit..." I whispered, slowly opening my eyes to look up at Viktor. His were still closed, and he was out of breath, his silver hair messed up and sticky with sweat.

I stared at him obviously, not caring if he noticed. He was gorgeous. Pale skin flushed with exertion and bite marks, full wet lips and long eyelashes. Dear god, this man was perfect.

Viktor finally opened his eyes, but he didn't pull out of me. I was fine with it though. I loved the closeness of it.

"Like what you see?" He grinned down at me boyishly, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I blushed. "Y-yeah..."

He smiled. "Me too."

Viktor leaned down and kissed me, sweetly and briefly on my kiss-bruised lips.

"I love you..."

"I love you too, Viktor. I really do. And thank you."

"For what?" He cocked his head, puzzled.

"For everything. For being you."

He smiled warmly, and I pulled him down into a hug. He rolled over next to me, and pulled me onto his chest. I laid my head down and listened to his heartbeat.

I turned my head to kiss him once more, then smiled at the thought that there was no place I'd rather be.


End file.
